Poranek
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Pierwsze co widzi John po przebudzeniu to... Cameron oczywiście. Jameron.


Autor: jacekjan

Wstawał dzień. Pierwsze promienie słońca ślizgały się po dachach domów i zaglądały nieśmiało do okien. John był pogrążony jeszcze w głębokim śnie, kiedy wydało mu się, że słyszy jak ktoś wymawia jego imię. Nie był to jednak głos jego matki. Był to głos... Cameron. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył ją siedzącą na brzegu łóżka.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego – Musisz już wstać, bo spóźnimy się do szkoły.

John odwrócił się na drugi bok, walcząc z resztkami snu.

- Cam, daj mi jeszcze chwilę pospać – poprosił  
- Przecież spałeś osiem godzin i trzydzieści siedem minut – wyliczyła od razu Cameron – Powinno ci wystarczyć.

John westchnął głęboko i wstał, przeklinając w duchu drobiazgowość Cameron. Nie potrafił jednak na nią się gniewać. Wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy miała rację. Wyjął z szafki bieliznę i udał się do łazienki.  
Po skończonej toalecie wszedł do kuchni, gdzie czekało na niego śniadanie. Szybko zjadł leżące na talerzu placki, popijając je herbatą.

Chwile później do kuchni weszła Sara.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, podając mu małą paczuszkę – tu jest twoje drugie śniadanie.

- Co dziś mi zapakowałaś ? – zapytał, raczej retorycznie

- Placki – odpowiedziała Sara, nie dostrzegając ironii w jego pytaniu - Smacznego. A teraz już idź, bo jest późno. Panna Blaszana czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz – dodała

- Wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy tak mówisz na Cameron – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Ona nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Uratowała mi życie, chroni nas. Mogłabyś być dla niej nieco bardziej sympatyczna.  
Sara spojrzała mu w oczy.

- John, to nie jest "ona". Nie patrz na nią jak na zwykłą dziewczynę – odparła lodowatym tonem.

- Mamo... - zaczął John, ale urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu.

Wstał od stołu i schował drugie śniadanie do torby.

- Do zobaczenia – powiedział, kierując się do wyjścia

- Poczekaj – odpowiedziała Sara, podając mu niewielką kartkę – Tu jest lista zakupów. Wejdźcie do sklepu w drodze powrotnej. Do zobaczenia – dodała

John wyszedł wreszcie przed dom i wsiadł do samochodu w którym czekała już Cameron. Ku jego zdziwieniu, terminatorka podała mu identycznie zapakowaną paczuszkę jak ta, którą dostał od matki.

- Uszykowałam dla ciebie kanapkę z szynką – wyjaśniła – Mama zawsze daje ci placki, więc pomyślałam, że przyda ci się trochę urozmaicenia.

- Dziękuję Cam, jesteś kochana – John uśmiechnął się do niej i schował do torby drugą już tego dnia porcję śniadania.

Cameron odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Przysunęła się lekko do Johna i spojrzała mu w oczy, jakby wyczekująco... John, onieśmielony jej bliskością, odwrócił wzrok. Czar chwili prysł.

- Musimy jechać – powiedziała Cam i uruchomiła silnik.

Do szkoły dotarli tuz przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Ochroniarze znali już "dziewczynę z metalową płytką w głowie", więc kontrola przy wejściu przebiegła bez niespodzianek. John wraz z Cameron weszli do sali i zajęli swoje miejsca w chwili, w której dzwonek obwieścił początek zajęć.

* * *

Lekcje dobiegły końca. John wraz ze swoją towarzyszką szli w kierunku parkingu, przez zatłoczony i wypełniony gwarem dziedziniec szkolny. Mijali grupki nastolatków pochłoniętych rozmową i zajętych swoimi sprawami. John nigdy nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w towarzystwie rówieśników. W przeciwieństwie do nich, czuł na sobie ciężar czekającej go przyszłości a jego całe życie było ciągłą ucieczką i ukrywaniem się. Po raz pierwszy jednak nie był sam. Miał przy sobie kogoś, kto zawsze był przy nim, kogoś na kim zawsze mógł polegać...

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że blondynka o dość masywnej sylwetce przygląda mu się uważniej niż inni. Uznał jednak, że jest przewrażliwiony i nie przywiązał do tego większej wagi.

Zgodnie z życzeniem Sary, po drodze wstąpili do pobliskiego supermarketu aby uzupełnić zapasy. John z koszykiem w ręce przechadzał się pomiędzy regałami, wybierając lżejsze rzeczy z listy zakupów, a Cameron pakowała cięższe do wózka.

John szukał właśnie masła orzechowego, gdy niespodziewanie pod jego nogi potoczyło się jabłko. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył stojącą bezradnie dziewczynę, trzymającą rozerwaną plastikową torebkę, z której wysypały się jabłka. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że była to ta sama, dość gruba blondynka, która przyglądała mu się przed szkołą. Podszedł do niej i pomógł jej pozbierać rozsypane owoce.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział John, zamierzając odejść

- Znam cię ze szkoły – powiedziała nagle, starając się go zatrzymać – Mam na imię... dodała i urwała gwałtownie, gdyż przed nią stanęła Cameron odgradzając ją od Johna

Terminatorka zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem, które nie wróżyło nic dobrego. John zorientował się błyskawicznie, że blondynce pozostało najwyżej kilka sekund życia, więc chwycił Cameron pod rękę, odciągając ją delikatnie od dziewczyny.

- Chodź Cam – powiedział – mamy już wszystko, co było na kartce. Możemy wracać.

- Znasz ją ? – zapytała Cameron kiedy odeszli

- Nie – odpowiedział John

- To dlaczego pozbierałeś jej te jabłka ? – nie ustępowała

- Wypadało pomóc dziewczynie w takiej sytuacji – wyjaśnił

Dotarli do kasy i wyłożyli zakupy na taśmę. Było tego naprawdę sporo.

- Poczekam na ciebie w samochodzie – powiedziała nagle Cameron i wyszła zanim zaskoczony John zdążył zareagować.

Został sam, ze wszystkimi zakupami. Nie mając innego wyjścia, po zapłaceniu przepakował je do wózka i z niemałym wysiłkiem przyciągnął do samochodu.

- Dlaczego, do licha, to zrobiłaś ? – wybuchnął do siedzącej w środku Cameron

- Przecież powiedziałeś, że wypada pomagać dziewczynom – odpowiedziała z niewinnym uśmiechem – Dlaczego zawsze ja mam wszystko nosić ?

Bo ty się nigdy nie zmęczysz – chciał w pierwszej chwili odpowiedzieć John, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że sprawiłby jej przykrość. Pytanie zawisło więc w próżni. Pod wpływem spojrzenia jej ślicznych oczu i jej uśmiechu, jego złość minęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Włożył więc zakupy do bagażnika i zajął miejsce na fotelu pasażera. Chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu, bo drugie śniadanie, które zjadł w szkole, dawno już odeszło w zapomnienie, a jego żołądek dopominał się o zaspokojenie swych potrzeb na tyle natarczywie, że nawet perspektywa obiadu uszykowanego przez Sarę wydawała się kusząca.

* * *

John siedział przy swoim biurku, zajęty odrabianiem lekcji. Trygonometria pochłonęła go do tego stopnia, że nawet nie spostrzegł iż na dworze zapadały już całkowite ciemności, a przez uchylone okno zaczęły do pokoju wlatywać komary, zwabione blaskiem niewielkiej lampki oświetlającej jego notatki. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go dopiero natarczywe brzęczenie komara tuż obok ucha. Wstał i zamknął wreszcie okno.

Cameron będzie miała zajęcie – pomyślał widząc latające po pokoju komary. Terminatorka codziennie zabijała bowiem, z właściwą sobie systematycznością, wszystkie komary i muchy, jakie znalazła w domu, zostawiając rozmazane ślady na ścianach, co wywoływało z kolei pretensje ze strony Sary.

Drzwi do pokoju skrzypnęły cicho i stanęła w nich Cameron z gazetą i zeszytem w ręce.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedziała

- Co się stało ? – zapytał John

- Mamy do napisania recenzję artykułu z Los Angeles Times, pamiętasz ?

- Tak – odpowiedział John – i co ?

- Przeczytałam tą gazetę. Znalazłam 57 artykułów, składających się z 14 781 zdań, ale nie wiem jak napisać recenzję – powiedziała zakłopotana

- Siadaj. Napiszę to za ciebie – zaoferował się John

Cameron przystawiła sobie krzesło i usiadła obok Johna, który zabrał się do pisania. Nie mógł jednak skupić się nad tekstem, mając ją tuż obok siebie. Bliskość Cameron pobudzała jego zmysły. Czuł ciepło jej ciała i zapach jej perfum. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spoglądaniem na nią co chwilę. To, co czuł nie było jednak tylko pragnieniem fizycznej bliskości. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dojrzewa w nim uczucie, którego nie potrafił określić, bo nigdy przedtem go nie przeżywał.

Czy ona zrozumie, co do niej czuję ? – pomyślał – Czy będzie potrafiła i chciała to odwzajemnić ?

- Dlaczego na mnie patrzysz ? – pytanie Cameron wyrwało go z zamyślenia – Miałeś pisać recenzję.

Uświadomił sobie, że przestał pisać i zapatrzył się w nią.

- Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz – odparł zmieszany

- Podobam ci się ? – zapytała, jak zwykle wprost

- Tak. To znaczy... Jakby ci to powiedzieć... - plątał się John

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Nagle Cameron objęła delikatnie Johna i pocałowała go. John, choć nie spodziewał się tego, odwzajemnił pocałunek.

- Cam, co ci przyszło do głowy ? – zapytał zaskoczony

- Nie wiem... - odparła zamyślona – Po prostu poczułam, że powinnam to zrobić...

- Poczułaś ?

- Tak John, poczułam. Jestem... taka jak ty, tylko trochę inaczej zbudowana. Odczuwam, miewam nastroje, ale rzadko to okazuję.

John słuchał jej z rosnącym zaciekawieniem.

- Pamiętasz tą dziewczynę w sklepie ? – kontynuowała Cameron – Nie stanowiła dla nas zagrożenia, ale byłam na nią zła za to, że z tobą rozmawiała.

- Cam, jesteś zazdrosna ? – zapytał

- Nie wiem, John. Nie lubię, kiedy rozmawiasz z innymi dziewczynami. Chciałabym, żebyś był tylko ze mną.

- Przecież jestem z tobą – odpowiedział. – Polubiłem cię od pierwszego dnia, kiedy poznaliśmy się w szkole. Wtedy nie wiedziałem kim jesteś, ale od razu poczułem coś do ciebie. dlatego na drugi dzień powiedziałem ci prawdę o moim ojcu.

- A potem dowiedziałeś się, że jestem maszyną – powiedziała smutno Cameron

- To nie ma znaczenia. Lubię cię taką, jaką jesteś. Może nawet więcej niż lubię... Nigdy nie miałem kogoś tak bliskiego jak ty – wyznał jej.

Cameron słuchała, zapatrzona w niego, nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa. Była naprawdę śliczna. John spojrzał w jej duże, brązowe oczy i przytulił się do niej. Jej delikatna skóra pachniała mydłem z olejkiem migdałowym, którego używała. Usta Cameron, lekko rozchylone, jakby oczekiwały na jego pocałunek. John, początkowo nieśmiało, zbliżył swoje usta do jej ust, aby w końcu delikatnie dotknąć jej warg. Niemal słyszał przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. Ich usta złączyły się wreszcie w długim pocałunku, a John poczuł, że jest to jedna z tych chwil, które chciałoby się zatrzymać na zawsze.

- Co wy robicie ? – padło nagle pytanie nad ich głowami, w tych okolicznościach dość głupie zresztą

Zajęci sobą, nie zauważyli, że do pokoju weszła Sara.

- Uczymy się – odpowiedziała, w pewnym sensie zgodnie z prawdą, Cameron

Sara wpadła w furię.

- Nie pozwolę ci uwodzić mojego syna ! – krzyczała do Cameron. – Toleruję twoją obecność tylko ze względu na Johna ! Nie zapominaj czym jesteś ! Powinnaś mieszkać w garażu, a nie z nami w domu !

Po ostatnich słowach Sary, w oczach Cameron zalśniły łzy.

- Nie możesz ciągle decydować za Johna – odpowiedziała spokojnie terminatorka. – Jest na tyle dorosły, że powinien sam podejmować decyzje.

Cameron nie przewidziała, że mówienie prawdy nie zawsze jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Furia Sary sięgnęła szczytu.

- Teraz przesadziłaś ! – wykrzyczała do Cameron – Nie ty będziesz decydować jak mam wychowywać Johna ! Wynoś się z naszego domu !

- Dość – powiedział nagle milczący dotąd John. Stanął obok Cameron, chwytając ją za rękę. – Cameron zostanie z nami – powiedział do Sary. – Jeśli jednak chcesz ją wyrzucić, to musisz ją wyrzucić razem ze mną.

Przez chwile mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Sara zrozumiała, że przegrała to starcie. Obróciła się w kierunku wyjścia.

- Jak chcesz – powiedziała na odchodnym. – Kiedyś będziesz tego żałował.

Znów zostali sami.

- Dziękuję, John – powiedziała cicho Cameron – Nie pozwoliłeś mnie skrzywdzić.

- Wiesz, że zawsze będę cię chronił – uśmiechnął się do niej

John zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz tak zdecydowanie przeciwstawił się matce. dotąd słuchał jej we wszystkim. Dziś poczuł, że nadszedł czas, aby samodzielnie decydować o swoim życiu. Obecność Cameron dodała mu pewności siebie.

Spojrzał na wiszący nad biurkiem zegar. Dochodziła północ. Poczuł się zmęczony.

- Muszę się szykować do snu – powiedział do Cameron – jutro dokończę pisanie.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała, zbierając się do wyjścia.

- Dobranoc... do jutra – poprawił się John

Cameron wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. John, po krótkiej wizycie w łazience, położył się do łóżka. Długo przewracał się z boku na bok, aż w końcu zapadł w sen. Dziwny sen. Śniło mu się, że jest przy nim Cameron. Sen był tak realny, że niemal fizycznie czuł jej obecność, czuł dotyk jej włosów na swojej twarzy, smak jej pocałunków i ciepło jej ciała. Wydawało mu się, że trwa to całą wieczność.

Dźwięk budzika przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Otworzył oczy i zauważył, że pościel na sąsiednim posłaniu była wygnieciona i ciepła, jak gdyby tam ktoś leżał. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Cameron, siedzącą na brzegu łóżka. Uśmiechała się do niego.

A może to nie był sen ? – przemknęło mu przez myśl...


End file.
